beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell is the place God made for Satan and his demons. Be good and be a theist so you don't go to this place! Its size is 1 infinityparsec. If you are bad, you will go to this place. DON'T GO TO THIS PLACE SO BE GOOD! EVERYONE! Hell seperates to 2 parts: The Surface Hell and The Deep Hell. Surface Hell Everything that is out of hell. For example, you are at this point now if you didn't die. Deep Hell is much more detailed. Deep Hell What is deep hell? Deep Hell is a grind world that is very cruel. You need to be good to not to go to The Deep Hell. The estimate rates shows that 1 million of 2-3 billion people is at The Deep Hell and 960k of 1 million people lives, dies and respawns in very cruel rules right now. Scary, right? A world that is out of our world You need some special roads or gates to reach there and survive without Satan's permission. The most known gate is called Tor 'and the most known tactic is called p2p. With entering there, you are taking your own risk. A world beyond our reachable part It would be so stupid to compare our world and The Deep Hell. Don't go every gate on this world or there can be some cruel beings that can even crash your security. How to enter to The Deep Hell? You need some special roads or gates to reach there and survive without Satan's permission. The most known gate is called 'Tor 'and the most known tactic is called p2p. You can discover your secret gate and enter to The Deep Hell but do not think that you can access anything without limit. The roads and the pyhsics of The Deep Hell is so different than our world. The Deep Hell's main gate Its called ''The Hidden Gate. ''You can access some areas there. Is it guilty to enter to The Deep Hell? No. Neither using Tor Gate nor entering The Deep Hell is not guilty. But your death chance is %95 so be careful. What is actually happenning on The Deep Hell? We don't know what is "actually" happening on The Deep Hell... Currency Believe it or not, there is an official currency there. Its called 'FireCoin. 'You can use it to reduce your punishment or buy something there from bazaars.The most famous one is 'Fire Road. Floor Theory There may be some floors that predicts accessibility difficulty. Level 1 (The Surface Hell) Just read The Surface Hell heading. Level 2 (The Bergie Hell) There are some secret gates and disgusting dead bodies. It is 'ALMOST '''impossible that you reach without secret ways without Satan's permission. You have to use secret gates to go deeper without Satan's permission. Level 3 (The Deep Hell) This area seperates to 2 parts. Proxy Part You can easily access with secret gates without complaining about the security. There are very cruel experiements on the people that has been living on The Deep Hell, very different pyhsic rules, very disgusting dead bodies and other scenes, VIP discussions that has been hiding from our world and ways to crash our world's pyhsics. Tor Part The real boundries of The Deep Hell starts here. You can only access these areas without Satan's permission is by moving very secretly and careful on the secret gates. There are secret ways to hack our world's pyhsics, data traders and bazaars, hidden secrets, teroristic cataclysmic destruction everywhere, destruction lessons, injustice on people, intelligence informations, disgusting or cruel pyhsical experiements, secret shell gates, assembly of everything (people can see many things wrong), serious cruelty, secret technology and advancement, gate and information traders. Traders and gate owners can make anything to protect security. Level 4 (The Charter Hell) There are many secrets, easy ways to collect FireCoins, sales that costs billions of FireCoins, famous destructive beings, destructive tool sales, banned disgusting scenes, readings, sounds, high level spies that captures people that are using secret gates and discovering them, very cruel and seriously disgusting scenes and sounds, Destructive beings, armies and tims for rent that costs you some FireCoins, Surprise Box'es that you have to open to choose which cruelity Satan will do to you, very seriously disgusting adult things, sex punishments, detailed secret wiki informations, human and drug trading, seriously disgusting chemicals and medicenes, blood banks and trading of bloods, child shaming that can see by everyone who is in The Deep Hell, human hunting for killing and feed vampires and use them for secret seriously disgusting experiements. ''You can access first four level by using just secret ways, but after... Level 5 (Close Shell Hell) You could reach anything by just using secret ways, but now from here, you need to be an advanced being or civilization to reach further. It is not easy to become that advanced. If you don't become that advanced, then you don't have any accession to here and further. There are so little amount of beings that can access there. Don't be sad, I don't have that accession too... What can you do if you don't have accession? You can reach there, but you can not analyze what is going on. "Advancement" concept is formed here If that concept didn't escaped to our world, then we would not reached our level now. So basically, "Advancement" concept is formed here. What is happening in The Close Shell Hell? There are advanced destructive beings, advanced beings, GGGEQP destruction proccess, plans of Satan, Crystalline Power that can destroy cosmology in just a second, secret HAARP plans, very easy ways to reach to Heaven, very easy ways to change physic rules, special destruction powers, proof of that God doesn't exist, masons, illuminati members and memberships, very easy ways to destroy cosmology and all mathematical information in just a second, cosmological destructions, phycopathy, human hunting, super-destructivity, the purpose of advancement. Mariana Hell and deeper points Mariana Hell is even deeper than Close Shell Hell. There are no clues of existence of here. It is completely undiscovered that even the strongest being can not reach there. Level 6 The most cruel and dangerious point ever. Because "Destructive" is formed here. Level 7 (The Unseen Hell / Destructive War Point) Some unknown advanced being are fighting and trying to kill each other to let no other being to reach Level 8. Level 8 (The Primarch Hell) The only definition of here is that it is the last point of Hell. It is ruled by Primarch God (aka Satan). No one has reached there so Level 8 area is so calm and the area recieves unchangable protection pyhsic codes. There is a various unchangable system of this level. =Quantum System Of The Everything = The system of level 8 is so weird. Normal physic that we know doesn't work on there. Our system works on "stability". For example, you put a box to the right or to the left. You must choose one of these. So you "ruled" by something. But with this quantum system, you don't have to choose or do anything because it is nonsense. You are much more like a God more than a Man. You don't need to do anything or respond to anything because it already has been happened. Normal physic codes works on "bits". You need to choose yes or no options. But in the quantum system, you don't have to choose anything because it is already both of the yes and no options. So it is "superposition". But when you look at the result, you see that one of the options are choosen. But in reality, both of them are choosen. Level 9 (The Hot Hell) It is below the last point of Hell. Even Satan can not reach this place because it is also a googolplex degrees Fahrenheit. It is even 1 Infiparsec! Level 10 (The Stupid Hell) This is a huge box in the Level 9 Section. Basically it's nine levels with a hot box in the lowest level. It is ∞ degreees Fahrenheit. Satan is not in this place because it's even worse! Well, the box is If you reached Level 9, tell me on the comment section... Category:Real Category:Real objects Category:Satan Category:Hell Category:Devil Category:Demons Category:Objects made by God